After Time
by HOAfan11
Summary: It's been 4 years, and the Sibuna gang have grown up and gotten on with their lives. But when they are reunited, they are all very happy. That is only increased when they find out there is a new mission they have to go on...except when they find out it's their most horrible and grown up mission yet. But as the new and improved Sibuna, can they get through it together? Multicouple.
1. Chapter 1

**And welcome, people, to my new story! I really, super hope you'll enjoy this as it took a lot of time for me to plan out. This will be much longer than my other one, Through The Dark I Find Light, but the reason for that is in the last chapter of TTDIFL. Anyway, enjoy the first chapter of After Time! :D **

"KT, wake up!" a voice called.

KT groaned and rolled over sleepily in reply. Someone began violently shaking her and she sighed, opening one eye to see who the person was. It was her friend and roommate, Sally.

"Please, KT, you promised we'd go to the museum together!" Sally begged.

"Fine!" KT grumbled. "But stop shaking me, or I'll change my mind!" she added.

"Great! I'll go make breakfast." Sally said, and with that she rushed out.

An irritated groan left KT's lips as she pushed herself out of bed in a frustrated manner. She stood up properly, and walked towards the walk-in closet. She paused in front of the tall mirror, though.

She was only in her underwear, and often she caught glimpses of herself like this and realized just how much she'd changed.

In four years, KT Rush had gotten slightly taller (unfortunately, not as much taller as she'd have liked) as well as skinnier, and she'd become…well proportioned and curvy in all the right places. Her hair was somewhat longer, and her eyes more mature. But apart from that, she was recognizable as the same KT Rush that was at Anubis house four years ago. She moved on to the walk-in closet. Opening the doors, she stepped in and began whisking through her many clothes. KT was far more stylish, these days. She eventually picked out a red, long-sleeved top with a ton of other colors and patterns on, grey skinny jeans and purple converse. She pulled them all on, brushed her hair and tied it up into the ponytail. She washed her face, brushed her teeth and applied her daily makeup, then grabbed a denim jacket and headed downstairs, where she knew Sally ws probably making toast.

The Egyptian mythology museum was bound to send KT walking down memory lane today…

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

KT sighed as Sally ran off by herself to look around the museum. She had no idea where to go, so she headed towards the Egyptian jewelry section. She smiled as she saw a mask and a bracelet very similar to the ones the Sibunas had been taking care of four years ago. Her eyes got misty at the memory. Nothing could describe exactly how much she missed them. She wiped at her eyes and sniffed, but a few tears fell down her cheeks anyway. Why hadn't she kept in touch with them?

"Hey." A deep, yet slightly familiar voice said from beside her. "Sorry to interrupt, but…are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." KT replied. "Just…taking a walk down memory lane." She said.

"Me too." The man said.

KT looked up at the man…and they both gasped.

"Fabian?!" KT exclaimed, her eyes widening and her mouth twitching into a huge grin.

"KT!" Fabian said delightedly, and she threw her arms round him. He picked her up and spun her round slightly, careful not to be near any of the exhibits when she did so.

"Oh. My. God!" KT smiled as he put her down, and he wiped away her tears. "I'm so glad I saw you! It's been so long since we last spoke!"

"I regret that." Fabian said, sighing.

"Me too. I was just thinking that I really wish we'd kept in touch." KT said.

"So, are you here alone?" Fabian asked.

"Nah, I'm with my roommate, but she's wandered off to God knows where. She's only really here because she thinks she'll find 'the one' in a museum." KT said, rolling her eyes and linking her arm through Fabian's. They began to walk together.

"And what about you?" Fabian asked softly. "Have you got anyone?"

"Nah." KT shrugged. "I was in a relationship with an utter douchebag and, ah, that didn't end so well. I don't think anybody can really…_like _me as more than a friend, y'know?"

"Don't say that. You're more amazing than ever, KT." Fabian smiled at her and she blushed.

She smiled shyly back. "What about you? Got a girlfriend?"

Fabian shook his head. "I'm just…waiting."

"For the one?" she asked.

"Yeah. It sounds really stupid, but…"

"Nah, I think it's cute." KT said. "I guess I'm more or less waiting for the one, too."

They grinned at each other silently for a few moments, before KT spoke again.

"Did you keep in touch with anyone from school?" she asked.

"Unfortunately not. Nobody." He said.

"Me either." KT sighed. "I really wish we could see them again."

"Maybe we could track them down?" Fabian said. "They must have records."

"Yeah!" KT agreed. "We could meet one afternoon and see if we can find them. All our old Sibuna friends."

"Fabian? KT?" a voice asked from behind them.

The two turned, and there were Willow and Jerome.

"Willow! Jerome!" KT said, hugging the pair. Fabian did the same. "Wow, it's so cool that you're here!"

"She dragged me down here." Jerome said.

"Nuh-uh, you dragged me!" Willow said.

"So, are you two…?" KT asked.

"Mmhmm!" Willow replied, holding out her hand to reveal an engagement ring.

"Oh, congratulations guys!" Fabian said.

"So what about you two?" Jerome asked.

"Oh no, we're not together!" KT laughed. "We just met, here."

"That's such a coincidence!" Willow said.

"Oh…my…God." Another voice said.

And of course, there were Patricia, Eddie, Alfie and Amber.

"Oh my GOD!" KT squealed, hugging them all.

"This is too freaky, but also too awesome!" Eddie exclaimed. "First Alfie, Amber and Yacker, now you guys?"

"This is so exciting!" Patricia grinned.

"Willow and Jerome are engaged." KT told her.

"Oh my gosh, really?" Amber grinned. "Congrats, you guys!"

"We should all go for coffee and catch up." Fabian said.

"Totally! My roommate won't care." KT said.

"Sure!" the others agreed.

All of a sudden, though, there was an explosion from nearby and a lot of screams, as well as a huge golden and black beam of light.

"What the hell?!" Eddie said.

"What was _that?" _Alfie wondered.

"Well I'm not waiting to find out!" KT said.

She grabbed Fabian's hand and ran towards the explosion, and all the others quickly followed.

They all gasped when they rounded the corner.

"Oh my God." Amber exclaimed.

"It can't be!" Jerome said.

Everyone exchanged a panicked look, before they looked back at the scene before them. This was _not _good.

**Mwuahaha, a cliff hanger! What have they seen?! :D Hope you enjoyed the first chapter xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! In this chapter, we meet the final two characters that create Sibuna, and the mystery begins! :D**

Ammut, in her original spirit form, was calmly floating above a broken glass unit, beside someone wearing a mask. She cacked and disappeared, and the person shoved past KT and the others, running away.

"STOP HIM!" someone yelled.

KT looked back at the mess. "Wow…" she whispered, stepping forward.

"Be careful, KT." Fabian said.

"What's going on-oh my gosh!" a familiar American voice said.

"Nina!" the others chorused, except for Willow and KT.

Someone else was there, too. A grinning Mick Campbell appeared and wrapped his arm around Nina's waist. "Alright, guys?"

"Are you two…?" Patricia asked.

"Yeah!" Nina exclaimed. "We've been dating for two years now."

"That's awesome!" Fabian exclaimed genuinely.

"Thanks, Fabes." Nina grinned.

KT bit her lip, her back still to the others. She wasn't sure if she'd be…welcomed by Nina.

"Nina, this is Willow." Jerome said.

"Hi!" Willow grinned. "Nice to meet you."

"And you." Nina responded.

"And that's KT." Fabian said.

KT turned around and offered a smile, and she was surprised when she was greeted with a very friendly smile in return.

"Hey! I've heard so much about you." Nina said.

"Ditto for you." KT grinned. "I hope they were as good as the things they told me about you."

"I'm sure they were." Nina laughed.

"And finally, you are all together. You must reform Sibuna and you must go on your biggest adventure yet!"

KT spun around, alarmed at the fact that Harriet Denby and a very old Frobisher were standing right behind her. Fabian went up to her and took her hand, pulling her back to the others.

"You need to reform Sibuna." Harriet said. "There is a huge mystery, and only you can solve it!"

"How…how do you know about…?" Amber wondered.

"Never mind that. Here is your first clue." Harriet tossed a box to them, which Jerome caught. "Good luck." And with that, they turned and walked away.

By the time KT ran over to where they'd been, they had vanished. She walked back over to the others and they went to open the box, but before they could, someone came over.

"Off of the crime scene, please." The person said, and they all obediently left.

"Guys, we should get away from here before we open this." Willow suggested.

"And, whatever mission this is, you have to let us help you too." Mick said.

"Please?" Nina asked.

"Of course!" Eddie said.

"We'll probably need all the help we can get." Alfie reasoned.

"Sibuna?" KT said, placing her hand up to her eye.

"Sibuna." Everyone chorused, putting their hands to their eyes as well.

"Let's go!" Fabian said, and with that, they all sneaked out of the museum.

None of them realized that somebody was watching them as they left.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"What does it say?" Mick asked.

"In London you will find your prize, black roses in the meadows rise, but time runs out for all your suns, unless you find the seventh son." Willow read.

They all blinked in confusion.

"What does _that _mean?" Amber wondered.

"Doesn't matter." Fabian said. "We've got our starting place; London."

"Good." KT said. "That's where we'll go, then."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Once the gang had gone home, packed, and then driven to London, they met outside the hotel they'd be staying at. They sorted out rooms; Fabian and KT, Eddie and Patricia, Amber and Alfie, Willow and Jerome, Nina and Mick.

"Hey, guys?" Nina said.

Everyone turned to her.

"This may seem a really stupid thing to ask, but…do we have to start the mission right away? Can't we just, like, catch up first?" Nina looked sheepish.

"I think that's a good idea." KT said.

"Me too." Patricia agreed.

"Yeah, why not." Alfie put in.

So they all went to the bar across the road, and they sat there, chatting and laughing.

"No, there was this one time where Sally, my roommate, came in roaring drunk. She walked into a couple walls, broke our lamp and also ended up talking to the sofa thinking it was her boyfriend." KT giggled.

The others laughed.

"Right, I'll be right back, getting another drink." KT said.

"Me too." Patricia said. She and KT went up to the bar and ordered their drinks.

"So, Patricia…what's up with you and Eddie?" KT grinned.

Patricia went red. "Well…I…I still like him, but…I'm not sure if there's anything else there anymore."

"Of course there is, silly, everyone can see the chemistry you two have now! It's stronger than before, if anything." KT laughed.

"Just like the chemistry between you and Fabes then. Are you going to tell him you've liked him all along?" Patricia asked.

"Heh, yeah right." KT scoffed. "Why would he like me?"

But before Patricia could answer, someone had wrapped their arms around KT from behind. Someone else did the same to Patricia. They turned and saw two very unfamiliar guys.

"Let go." KT said, growling.

"Nah, babe, you're pretty hot." The man holding her said. "I think I'm gonna get some first." He leaned closer, trying to kiss her.

The same was happening with Patricia.

"Fuck off!" KT said, struggling.

"Come on, baby, I know you want me!" the man persisted.

"She said fuck off."

Fabian was standing there, his fists clenched. Eddie was next to the guy holding Patricia and he looked just as angry.

"And I said I don't think I will!" the man snapped.

Fabian growled. "Let. Her. Go." He said, gritting his teeth.

"No." the man said.

And with that, Fabian punched the man violently, pushing him away from KT. Soon they were fighting, as were Eddie and the guy who had been holding Patricia. The guys from the table ran over and started helping Fabian and Eddie.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

"That was…" KT sighed, gently dabbing at Fabian's bleeding lip. They were back in the hotel room.

"Sorry." Fabian murmured. "I just…I couldn't stand the fact that he was touching you and he wanted you to…"

"Fabian." KT said, smiling at him. "Thank you. I'm not angry, really. I'm glad you protected me, just like you always did."

"And I always will." Fabian added, smiling at her.

When KT was done with patching him up, they sat together on Fabian's bed.

"Why were you so mad?" KT asked. "I mean, I get that you're protective over me, but that…that was…"

Fabian looked away, mumbling something.

"What was that?" KT asked, placing a hand on his cheek and turning his face towards her. "Tell me, Fabes."

Fabian sighed, looking into her eyes. "I…I'm so protective over you, because…"

"Go on." KT said softly. "I'm not going to be mad at you." She promised.

"After all this time, after all these years, I'm still as madly in love with you as I was back in school, and the idea that some other guy might get you who isn't me just breaks my heart. I can't help it, KT, you're so goddamn beautiful and special. My feelings for you will never fade, they're stronger than ever, and when I saw you in the museum you have no idea how happy I was. And then when you said you didn't have a boyfriend I was even happier, you can't even imagine, and…"

Fabian was cut off by KT crashing her lips to his in a fiery, passionate kiss which he quickly responded to. Soon, they were making out fully, and Fabian pushed her back, climbing on top of her. He slowly started kissing down her face to her neck…

**I'm pretty sure you guys can guess what happens next, sooo nothing graphic is gonna be written. But yeah. Hope you liked that chapter! I know it all went a bit fast but that was pretty much the idea xoxo**


End file.
